Memorias de un Amor
by biscuit
Summary: Syaoran heredero del Clan Li, esta aventura empieza, por la curiosidad que se siente atraido por la leyenda de los cerezos en Otoño.
1. Prologo

Memorias de Un Amor

Prologo

            Es una hermosa mañana de otoño, el cual petalos de Sakura caen de los delicados arboles de cerezos, el cual flotan en la corriente de la calida brisa.  Un chico, sentado en su jardin mira, como caen aquellos petalos.

            "Cada vez que llega otoño, siento una presencia" dice el joven Syaoran

            "Que es lo que siente amo Li?" dice Wei interrunpiendo al su pequeño amo

            "Pienso que hay  algo que tengo que descubrir, siento que alguien me busca, pero no logro entender estos presentimientos, estas sensaciones que siento Wei" dice Syaoran volteando su mirada hacia Wei

            "Amo, sus preocupaciones es por la leyenda de los Cerezos en Otoño?" dice Wei sirviendo el te

            "Es solamente una leyenda Wei, no creo en esas cosas" dice Syaoran tomando el te

            "Esta seguro?" dice Wei

            "En realidad no se si habran personas con poderes del Fenix" dice Syaoran

            "Eso es lo que le preocupa?" dice Wei mirando a su joven amo

            "Bueno, no exactamente, solamente que mañana tengo que pasar mi prueba final, para poder heredar el clan Li cuando cumpla los 21 años" dice Syaoran

            "Esta preocupado por la prueba de mañana, ya que visitara aquellas tierras donde la leyenda dice que el fenix duerme" dice Wei

            "Wei, no es el fenix... Wei eso solamente esta presencia.. como si alguien me llamara.. porque lo relacionas con la historia del fenix" dice Syaoran

            "Memorias de un amor pasado.. amo... memorias de un triste otoño, como el de ahora" dice Wei retirandose dejando a un confuso Syaoran

            "Memorias de un Otoño?" dice Syaoran volviendo a mirar a traves del balcon la llegada del triste otoño

            'Syaoran muy pronto.. muy pronto...' dice una voz dentro de la cabeza de Syaoran

            "Muy pronto que????" dice Syaoran un poco desesperado

Nota: Si quereis saber de la leyenda del cerezo de Otoño, favor leer la historia del Cerezo en Otoño


	2. Una simple leyenda

Oigo voces

Voces a las que no puedo responder

Voces que piden mi ayuda

Pero mi mente

Pero mi Corazon

Pero mi alma

Muy confundida esta

No se, cual es la decision correcta?

No se, cual es el camino correcto a seguir?

Porque yo?

Porque me buscan a mi?

Si, solamente

Soy un simple alma perdida

Un simple alma sin esperanza

Un simple alma no capaz de defenderse

De defenderse de las mentiras

De defenderse de lo que es injusto

Tal vez no se defenderme

Porque no tengo el valor…

O porque no es el momento correcto

Pero dentro de mi, me dice

Una voz diferente a las otras

Una voz calidad

Me dice:

Algun dia todo estara bien

Algun dia te encontrare

Es a la unica voz que quiero responder

Y respondo con una sonrisa

            Despierta Syaoran Li, en medio de la noche, bajo la luna llena.  El se levanta de su cama, de sabanas suaves como algodon, de colores verde oscuro.  Pasa a traves de los sofas de cuero negro, hasta llegar al balcon.  Mira a traves del balcon, y observa petalos de Sakura cayendo.

            "Algun dia estara todo bien, algun dia me encontraras?" dice Syaoran pensativo

            "No, puedes conciliar sueño de Nuevo amo?" dice Rino (Rino es un guardian de Syaoran, el cual es un guardian creado por las manisfestaciones de sus poderes)

            "Es esa voz de Nuevo" dice Syaoran

            "La voz que oye todas las noches" dice Rino

            "No, estoy seguro de nada Rino" dice Syaoran atrapando un petalo de Sakura en sus manos

            "Estas hablando de la prueba de mañana, o despues que te hayas vuelto clan del lider" dice Rino

            "Creo que despues de convertirme en el lider, no estoy seguro si quiero a Mei Ling de esposa" dice Syaoran

            "Mei Ling" dice Rino con una cara pensativa

            "La aprecio mucho, es para mi como una hermana, pero no puedo verla con otros ojos, estoy muy confundido" dice Syaoran soltando el petalo de Sakura mientras Rino lo atrapa

            "Simplemente te digo amo, si amas algo algo no dejes ir, y si no simplemente dejalo ir" dice Rino ahora soltando el petalo de Sakura en frente de Syaoran, el petalo flota hasta los pies de Syaoran

            "La aprecio mucho" dice Syaoran mirando el petalo de Sakura en el suelo, entrando a su cuarto, al entra al cuarto aquel petalo de Sakura resplandece de color naranja y se vuelve una pluma de fenix

            "Espero que pronto encuentres lo que buscas amo" dice Rino mirando por las puertas del balcon 

            "Gracias Rino" dice Syaoran cerrando las cortinas sin notar aquella pluma de fenix

Horas despues, en la madrugada….

            En un cuarto de estudio, una calidad fogata, un joven de cabello azul mira el fuego a traves de su lentes.  Hasta que una dama de cabellos negros entra al cuarto, el joven volte su Mirada con un sonrisa.

            "Buenas noches! Sra. Yelan" dice Eriol

            "Buenas noches, Eriol" dice Yelan

            "Buenas noches" dice Fanren con un poco de sueño

            "Disculpa, por haberlas reunido a estas horas de la noche" dice Eriol con una sonrisa en la cara

            "A que debemos la visita de unos de nuestros grandes antepasados" dice Fanren

            "Eriol, que sucede?" dice Yelan

            "Quieros hablarles de una leyenda…" dice Eriol

            "A esta hora? Hablarnos de una leyenda.. para eso nos despertaste" dice Fanren bravamente

            "No es una simple leyenda, es la leyenda de los Cerezos en Otoño" dice Eriol

            "Pero, Eriol, mi madre conocer aquella leyenda de pie a cabeza" dice Fanren

            "Fanren, porque no te calmas… dejas que Eriol nos hable" dice Yelan

            "La leyenda no termina, cuando el fenix va a dormir, el fenix dormira, para esperar que su amor vuelva a ella algun dia.  Ya que ella solamente vive en espera de ese amor, el fenix cuando despierte volvera a renacer en forma de una Hermosa joven, el cual siempre estara con el ser que ama, pero si el ser no le regresa aquel amor que siente por ella, ella morira para siempre y nunca volvera a renacer pra vivir.  Porque ha perdido su razon de vivir" dice Eriol

            "Interesante" dice Fanren

            "Lo que quiero decir, que es que el fenix de la leyenda de cerezos de otoño, tambien es la razon de vivir del dragon, el ha reincarnado muchas veces, pero cada vez que ha reincarnado vive como un ser incomplete, porque inconcientemente la busca" dice Eriol

            "No sabia que la leyenda era tan triste" dice Fanren

            "Es interesante, pero que tiene esta leyenda que ver con nosotros, si es una simple historia de amor" dice Yelan

            "Tiene mucho que ver con ustedes Yelan" dice Eriol levantandose

            "Pero Eriol… no entiendo" dice Fanren

            "Buenas noches damas" dice Eriol

            "Eriol no entendemos" dice Fanren un poco enfadada

            "Buenas noches Eriol" dice Yelan con respeto   


	3. Espera de un amor

Alas no tengo para volar

Solamente te espero

Solamente espero que llegue el dia

En que te pueda

Te pueda encotrar

Y decir

Mi Corazon esta complete

Ya soy completo, contigo a mi lado

En la mansion Li, horas de la mañana en la cocina

            "Espero que todo salga bien madre" dice Fanren mirando a traves de la ventana

            "En realidad no lo se Fanren" dice Yelan

            "Siento que el paso que va a dar Shaoran es grande" dice Fuutie

            "El paso que dara sera grande" dice Fanren seriamente

            "Fanren… tu crees que nuestro pequeño lobo podra?" dice Fuutie tomando una fruta de la canasta

            "Fuutie! No deberia estar solamente comiendo.. tienes que ayudarnos a terminar de preparer este desayuno especial para Syaoran" dice Femei

            "Vamos Femei, tu sabes como es Fuutie" dice Sheifa

            "Ahh… nuestra pequeña Fuutie nunca cambiara, a pesar de ser una mujer madura de veinti tantos de años" duce Fanren

            "Fanren!!" dice Fuutie

            "Es solamente un broma" dice Fanren con una gotita… viendo a la Fuutie con cara de ogro

            "Chicas.. chicas… vamos.. dejen de discutir, Syaoran tiene que desayunar y partir pronto" dice Yelan

            "Disculpanos madre" dice Fanren

            "Fanren, tu que eres la mayor de todas.. comprendes que esta partida de Syaoran es muy importante para nuestro clan" dice Yelan

            "Eso lo entiendo" dice Fanren

            "Lo unico que me preocupa, es que.. si Mei Ling es la esposa apropiada para Syaoran.. despues de oir las palabras de Eriol" dice yelan

            "El pequeño Eriol" dice Fuutie

            "Fuutie!! No seas irrespetuosa de Nuevo.. el es el mago Clow… bueno la reincarnacion.. es uno de nuestro grandes ancestors" dice Fanren

            "Fanren!!" dice yelan

            "Disculpa madre?!" dice Fanren dirigiendo nuevamente su atencion hacia su madre

            "Pero madre… porque piensas posponer la boda?" dice Fanren

            "Conozco a Syaoran… el solamente se esta casando con ella, por obligacion con el clan" dice Yelan

            "Estas preocupada por la leyenda del fenix?" dice Fanren

            "Que leyenda del fenix?" dice Mei Ling entrando a la cocina

            "La leyenda del Cerezo" dice Fuutie

            "Esa leyenda romantica con un triste final?" dice Mei Ling

            "Si, exactamente" dice Fanren

            "Que tiene esa leyenda que ver con mi querido Syaoran?" dice Mei Ling curiosamente

            "No sabemos exactamente Mei Ling" dice Yelan

            "Entonces, no hay nada que temer" dice Mei Ling

            "Me temo Mei Ling…" dice Fanren

            "Que sucede?" dice Mei Ling

            "Pienso posponer la boda… para que sea dentro de un año Mei Ling" dice yelan

            "Tia??? PERO NO ES JUSTO!!" dice Mei Ling con una cara decepcionada

            "Quiero que Syaoran este seguro de lo que este hacienda mei Ling, es por la felicidad de los dos.. no quiero que sean un matrimonio sin felicidad" dice Yelan mirando a Mei Ling

            "Seguro??" dice mei Ling

            "Si, Mei Ling… Syaoran… el esta inseguro de sus sentimientos hacia ti" dice Yelan

            "Pero … como puede ser?" dice mei Ling

            "Necesita tiempo… para aprender a amar, el entrenamiento lo ha hecho un chico un poco apartado" dice Yelan

            "Me estas diciendo… que no puedo hacerlo feliz?" dice Mei Ling

            "No Mei Ling.. estoy diciendo.. que quiero darle tiempo para que el escoja a la persona adecuada, ya que ultimamente… o cada vez que le hablo de tu matrimonio, evita el tema" dice yelan

            "Bueno.. tia… se que Syaoran me quiere… dejare… que postpongas el matrimonio, pienso que el me ama… asi que no importa… cuando nos casemos… este año nos dara mas tiempo para conocerlo.. ya que apenas los conozco hace unas semanas" dice Mei Ling

            "Gracias Mei Ling por ser comprensiva" dice Yelan sonriente, junto con sus hijas

            "Puedo esperar por mi amor, este año sera el año de espera del amor" dice mei Ling retirandose confiadamente de la cocina

Mientras que el jove Syaoran baja por las escaleras de mansion Li, mirando su hermoso aldrededor, decorado con flores, flores que viven magicamente dentro de la mansion, flores que florecen a pesar de ser otoño.

            "Sera posible que un amor pueda florecer como estas flores?" dice Eriol mirando a Syaoran

            "….." mira Syaoran extrañamente a eriol

            "Se, que de sangre somos primos, pero tienes que recordar que soy la reincarnacion de tu antepasado" dice Eriol

            "Eso lo se Eriol" dice Syaoran

            "Quiero que sepas Syaoran, que hay cosas… hay cosas que siempre recordaremos y no importa el tiempo… porque siempre hay un lazo que une a las personas… a pesar del tiempo… o distancia" dice Eriol

            "Lo que me dices… no lo entiendo… es un poco extraño" dice Syaoran

            "Con el tiempo lo entenderas.. pequeño decendiente, bueno.. es hora de desayunar" dice Eriol bajando por las escaleras dejando a un Syaoran un poco confundido por sus palabras.

Nota de la Autora: Quiero explicarles… un poco de mi historia… quiero decirles.. que en la religion budista, tu puedes reincarnar, pero cada vez que reincarnas, reincarnas dentro de la linea de la familia.  

Cada persona, muere y vuelve a reincarno, esto es una cadena que no se rompe, hasta que la persona sea un alma pura y luego podra subir al cielo.

Ahh! Tal vez sakurita aparezca en mi proximo capitulo…! No se lo pierdan!! J


	4. Sin Despedirse

** Pensamientos de Syaoran **

'Faltan pocos momentos para realizar mi viaje hacia las tierras sagradas, luego de esta mision tendre que asumir mi puesto de jefe de clan.  Es una gran responsabilidad, pero me he preparado toda la vida para esto, estoy confiado que podre de hacerlo.  Lo que mas me alivia, es que mi madre me haya dicho que han aplazado mi boda con Mei Ling, ella dijo que me daria un plazo de una año para escoger una esposa, pero por mientras que no me he casado.. solamente asumire parcialmente las responsabilidades del clan, para asi tener tiempo para salir con chicas.  Eso querra decir, que sere verdaderamente el lider despues de que escoja a una joven para casarme.'  Piensa el joven Syaoran apretando unos de sus puños mientras que se relaja, para prepararse para hacer el viaje.

De repente una imagen de cerezos aparece en su mente, y una voz dice dentro de sus pensamientos, una voz melodiosa, dice:

'Mi mas esperado deseo es poder encontrar al amor de mi vida, para estar siempre con el, ese es el simple dulce deseo que tengo.  Porque cada vez que veo una pareja junta, que se sonrie entre si, siento que algo me come dentro del corazon, creo que tal vez lo que me esta comiendo es la soledad, la soledad que mi alma siente, sin poder encontrarte, pienso que tambien debes de sentirte asi'

'Dos almas gemelas, separadas sin poder encontrarse, dos almas que se aman, sin tener que conocerser.  Porque el amor no es algo que podemos explicar, ya que es algo que simplemente sentimos, que simplemente nace del corazon, es de por eso.. que es el sentimiento mas puro que podemos de sentir' termina de decir aquella voz

Syaoran luego de oir esto, le responde a la voz...

'Como podre saber quien es mi alma gemela'

'No tienes que saberlo, porque ya lo sabes pequeño lobo' dice la voz

'Ya lo se?' dice Syaoran sintiendose curioso, y a la vez confundido apretando mas su puño

'Lo sabes, porque tu corazon lo sabe, solamente tienes que abrir tu corazon y dejar que ella entre en tu vida' dice la voz cariñosamente

'Mi corazon' dice Syaoran soltando un poco su puño

'Solamente encuentrame' dice la voz, dejando aparecer unos ojos de esmeraldas en la imagen de cerezos en otoño

'Te quiero mucho Syaoran' dice la voz desapareciendo junto con las imagenes, haciendo que Syaoran despierte de sus pensamientos

** Final de Pensamientos **

"Ojos verdes" dice Syaoran despertando

"Syaoran que bueno que despertaste de tus pensamientos" dice preocupadamente Mei Ling

"Syaoran estas bien?" dice Yelan 

"Hermano.." dice sus hermanas

"Estoy bien, solamente que estoy un poco tenso por el dia de hoy" dice Syaoran

"Bueno.. es hora que emprendas tu viaje" dice Eriol entrando por la gran sala

"Eriol" dice Syaoran

"Espero que mi pequeño descendiente haya terminado de reflexionar, veo que tienes una mirada confusa, pero no te confundas, solamente sigue lo que dice tu corazon, ya que la fuente de la vida es el corazon, sin el no seriamos las personas que somos, porque sin el no somos capaces de sentir y entender" dice Eriol sonriente

"Syaoran es hora de partir, es hora que despiertes" dice una voz que se oyo a traves de la  toda la sala y una pluma de fenix cae del techo a manos de Syaoran

"Esta pluma" se dice Syaoran

"Es una pluma muy bonita" dice Mei Ling 

"Es hora de partir" dice Eriol abriendo un portal en donde Syaoran cae en el, sin poder despedirse de todos.

'Lo siento Syaoran, lo hice para que no hubiesen mas preguntas, espero que todo vaya bien' dice Eriol

"Eriol!! Porque no dejaste que me despidiera de mi prometido" dice Mei Ling furiosa

"Esto... lo hice.. porque los... ancianos del clan.. dijeron.. que el portal no podia.. ser abierto antes o despues.. tiene que ser en el momento justo" dice Eriol tranquilamente

"Pero.. porque no lo dijiste antes??" dice Mei Ling

"Mei Ling comportate, Eriol.. no es solamente primo de Syaoran.. el es el Mago clow reincarnado" dice Fanren temerosa

Nota:  Sorry por hacer el capitulo tan corto, en realidad.. llevo tiempo escribiendolo, tambien queria que Sakura apareciera en este capitulo, pero me temo que sera en el proximo.  Porque, esto no es algo que planeo.. simplemente escribo y las palabras vienen por si solas... hehehe... thanx por todo el apoyo que me dan.


	5. La amas?

Tristemente miro a los cielos pensando en ti

Pienso muchas cosas de ti

Como el sentir que siento cuando estas cerca

Y me miras con una dulce sonrisa

Con la cual has atrapado mi corazon

Sin saberlo

Me has ensenado a amarte

Y te amo en silencio 

sin tener el valor de contartelo

pero soy feliz

con solamente poder amarte

            En las misteriosas tierras sagradas un portal se habre y un joven de cabello castaños cae en unos de los lagos de estas tierras. Las tierras misteriosas son tierras sagradas rodeada de criaturas magicas.  Es un lugar magico rodeado de misterios.  

            El joven de cabello castaños al caer en el lago cierra los ojos por unos segundos.  Luego los abre y nada rapidamente a la superficie.  Llega a una pequeña isla ubicada curiosamente en el centro del lago.

            En el centro de la isla yace un solitario arbol de cerezos.  Este arbol de cerezos parecia un arbol muerto comparados a los otros que rodeaban el lago.  Este arbol no habia florecido este año y de este arbol no caerian cerezos.

            Syaoran sintiendo curiosidad por este arbol.

            "Debes de sentirte solitario, ya que estas solo sin los otros" dice Syaoran tocando el arbol

            "Puedo sentir que no estas muerto arbol, puedo sentir una energia dentro de ti" dice Syaoran acariciando aquel arbol

            'No se porque siento algo particular por este arbol, es como si hubiese algo que ver con mi pasado.  Pero es imposible ya que nunca he estado en este lugar' se dice a si mis Syaoran inspeccionando al arbol hasta que encontro un petalo en el arbol

            "Te sientes solo" dice Syaoran mirando aquel petalo.  Momentos de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras el petalo cae y Syaoran abre sus manos para atraparlos.  Al atraparlo el mira fijamente aquel petalo, cierra sus manos y sus ojos por un momento.  Syaoran vuelve a abrir sus ojos para mirar ahora al arbol triste.  Pero una aura rosada rodea al arbol.  El arbol triste se transforma en una joven.

** Mansion Li **

            "Ella despertara al dejar caer el ultimo petalo" dice Eriol

            "El cual sera atrapado por el dragon" dice Fujitaka

            "Es curioso" dice Eriol

            "Que es curioso?" dice Fujitaka

            "Hemos cuidado a ese arbol por cientos de años, en cada una de nuestra reincarnaciones.  Pero el ultimo petalo de este arbol no cae sino hasta ahora" dice Eriol

            "Es cierto" dice Fujitaka

            "Es porque el aparecio?" dice Eriol

            "No lo se Eriol.  Lo unico que espero es que el amor entre ellos florezca de nuevo" dice Fujitaka mirando por las ventanas del estudio

            "Esperemos que asi sea" dice Eriol

** Gran Sala Mansion Li **

            "Syaoran te espero, espero que podamos ser feliz juntos.  Siento que te amo con todo mi corazon a pesar de haberte conocido por unas semanas" dice mei Ling mirando unas de los retratos de Syaoran de la gran sala.

** Tierras Sagradas **

            Una joven desnuda aparece reemplazando al arbol.  Aquella joven abre sus ojos.  Syaoran al mirar aquellos ojos nota que aquellos ojos son de color esmeralda.

            La joven trata de pararse, pero al pareser en el primer intento ella cae y Syaoran atrapa a la joven en sus brazos.

            "Syaoran" dice la joven mirando a aquellos ojos de color miel

            "Sa… Quien eres?" dice Syaoran cautivado por aquellos ojos, esos ojos con los cuales habian soñado tantas veces.

            Sakura al estar tan cerca de Syaoran acerca sus labios a los de Syaoran y lo besa.  Syaoran queda muy impresionado sin tener una reaccion al comienzo.  Pero la esencia de esta mujer lo cautiva y responde al beso poco al poco.  Aquel beso es como el nectar de una dulce fruta prohibida.

            Poco a poco Syaoran demanda mas que un simple beso.  El siente una pasion que jamas habia sentido en toda su vida. (Bueno el acto de un simple beso parece ser que condujo a algo mucho mas que un simple beso.  El resto se lo pueden imaginar, Syaoran toma a Sakura y la reclama suya).

6 horas despues

            'Como pude actuar de esta forma tan imprudente' se pregunta Syaoran a orillas del lago alado de una fogata y con Sakura en sus brazos.

            'Tendre que disculparme con esta mujer, por dejarme llevarme por estas tentaciones.  Estoy comprometido con Mei Ling no podre estar con esta mujer, ademas no la conozco' se dice a si mismo Syaoran apartando a Sakura de sus brazos y se viste.  Syaoran cubre a sakura con una capa seca y la pone cerca de la fogata.

            'Gracias a dios que pude invocar mi magia para abrir un portal y transladarnos a las orillas de este lago, en lugar de estar en aquella isla desierte, pero es curioso porque ahora no veo ninguna isla' se dice a si mismo Syaoran mirando el lago.

Por la mañana

            "Crees que sus poderes despertaran pronto?" dice Fujitaka mirando a Eriol

            "En realidad no lo se." dice Eriol

            "Me doleria mucho perder a mi hija por siempre" dice Fujitaka

            "En realidad no se si considerarla mi hija tambien, ya que antes fuimos una persona" dice Eriol mirando el retrato del mago Clow

            "Es curioso que separados podemos ser personas tan diferentes" dice Fujitaka

            "La verdad lo es, pero creo que por los poderes que cada uno de nosotros dominamos" dice Eriol sonriente

            "Buenos dias primo Eriol, tio Fujitaka" dice Mei Ling entrando a la gran sala

            "Buenos dias Mei Ling" responden ambos

            "Syaoran lo extrano" dice Mei Ling dulcemente

            "El amor es algo hermoso prima" dice Eriol levantando su tasa de te

            "Lo es" dice Mei Ling con ojos brillante

            "Fuistes escogida por los ancianos del clan, asignada a amar a Syaoran, pero estas segura de amarlo o simplemente es una ilusion?" dice Fujitaka mirando su tasa de te

            "En realidad no lo se.  Lo unico que se es que soy muy feliz cuando estoy cerca de el.  Es algo que no puedo explicar, simplemente me siento muy feliz.  Eso es todo." Dice Mei Ling mirando su brazalete de jade, el cual es un signo de la elegida para ser la esposa del proximo lider del clan.  Este brazalete de jade a un lado tiene tres anillos de oros los cuales magicamente brillan de tres diferentes coloros el blanco de pureza, el rosa de un dulce amor, el rojo de un corazon romantico, estos colores aparecen segun el sentir de la persona.  Mei Ling fue escogida porque es la que ha representando una combinacion de poderes mas pura que el clan ha podido escoger segun el brazalete.

            Pero este es un brazalete otorgado por el concilio del clan, hay un brazalete final que Syaoran tiene que fabricar, el cual el se la entregara a la mujer que mas ama.  En caso de que tenga mas de una prometida.

            "Syaoran, esta a punto de regrsar" dice repentinamente Eriol

            "Lo puedo sentir tambien, siento que sus poderes estan despertando, pero todavia no siento esa chispa, es como que quieren despertar pero en parte no pueden" dice Fujitaka concentrandose

            "Vamos a ver" dice Eriol concentrandose

            "Syaoran vuelve pronto" dice Mei Ling preocupadamente

** Tierras Sagradas **

            Sakura abre sus ojos lentamente, nota que su una capa verde cubre sus ojos.  Al notar esto recuerda sus acciones del dia de ayer, su carita se torna rosa.  Pero una voz interrunpe sus pensamientos.

            "Ya despertaste" dice Syaoran mirandola

            "Syaoran" dice Sakura emocionada abrazandolo

            "Como sabes mi nombre?" pregunta Syaoran tratando de apartar a Sakura, teniendola tan cerca le incomoda un poco

            "Syaoran te encontre, te he esperado por tanto tiempo" dice Sakura mirandolo dulcemente denuevo Syaoran queda atrapado por aquella mirada.  Sakura le da un dulce beso en la frente de Syaoran al recibir el beso este siente una energia fluir dentro de el.

            "Es hora de despertar, tus poderes se manisfestaran muy pronto" dice Sakura apartandose de Syaoran. Mientras que un portal aparece.

            "Vamos es hora de irnos" dice debilmente Sakura intentando pararse

            Syaoran se preocupa y la atrapa en sus brazos.

            "Debes de estar cansada" dice Syaoran caminando a traves del portal.

** Mansion Li **

            Syaoran esta en la gran entrada de la mansion ancestral Li.

            "Syaoran te estabamos esperando" dice Mei Ling muy contenda dirigiendose hacia el, para darle un abrazo.

            Syaoran camina hacia la adentro de la mansion.  Eriol y los demas notan que Syaoran esta cargando algo o alguien en sus brazos.

            "Quien es ella?" demanda Mei Ling

            "Ella es un espiritu, creo que el espiritu del arbol de cerezos" dice Syaoran mirando a Sakura

            "Necesita un lugar para descansar y ropa.  Esta muy debil" dice Syaoran con una cara colorada mencionando la palabra debil.

            "Syaoran, tengo miedo" dice Sakura en brazos de Syaoran

            "Bueno, por mientras que preparan un cuarto para Sakura, ella puede quedarse en mi cuarto.  Por favor preparenle un cuarto para Sakura en mi area, no la quiero en area de invitados." Dice Syaoran caminando hacia su cuarto con Sakura en sus manos

            "Wei, tambien trae ropa y comida a mi cuarto, que Sakura la necesita" dice Syaoran

            "SYAORAN" grita Mei Ling con ojos llorosos

            "Mei Ling se que mi compromiso es contigo, no te preocupes" dice Syaoran con unos calidos ojos

            "Syaoran" dice Mei Ling mirandolo

            "No estoy seguro que si te amo, pero te he empezado a querer, confia en mi.  Siempre cumplo con mis promesas." Dice Syaoran caminando hacia su area de la mansion.

            "Gracias Syaoran" dice Mei Ling un poco mas relajada

            'Espero estar haciendo la decision correcta, a pesar de haber tenido una noche de pasion con esta extraña no significa que tenga sentimientos por ella' se dice a si mismo Syaoran

            "Es tu prometida Syaoran?" dice Sakura un poco triste

            "Si, lo es sakura" dice Syaoran 

            "Como sabes mi nombre?" dice contentamente Sakura 'Tal vez me recuerda' piensa Sakura emocionadamente

            "Pense que te llamabas Sakura, porque vienes del arbol de cerezos" dice Syaoran

            "…" sakura un poco triste

            "Mei Ling es mi prometida, pronto nos casaremos" dice Syaoran

            "…. Amas a Mei Ling verdad?" dice Sakura tristemente

            "La quiero mucho" dice Syaoran

Note: Espero que les gusten este capitulo. :P


	6. Dolor

A la mañana siguiente en la mansion de los Li's.  
  
"Finalmente despiertas pequeña durmiente" dice una voz cariñosamente en los oidos de Sakura  
  
"Donde estoy?" se dice Sakura a si misma levantandose, y tocandose la cabeza con sus manos  
  
"Conque todos estos años te has escondido en ese arbol de cerezos" dice la voz  
  
Sakura abre bien sus ojos y mira hacia la persona que ha estado hablando.  
  
"Padre... papa!!" dice Sakura abrazandolo  
  
"Hija mia... por fin has despertado" dice Fujitaka  
  
"Papa... " dice Sakura llorando una lagrima de cristal cayendo de sus hermosos ojos de color de esmeralda, los cuales estaban lleno de emociones.  
  
"Hija mia, no podre estar a tu lado, pero quiero que sepas que quiero que seas fuerte. Mi otra mitad estara cuidandote. No te preocupes. Ademas no es solamente hora que despierte el dragon, tambien tienes que desperatar tu para hacer que tus deseos se vuelvan realidad. Es hora de dejar de soñar por un amor idealista, sueña por un amor verdadero. Muchas veces aunque reincarnemos no seremos los mismos pero nuestras almas es la misma. Mientra mas vivimos mas aprendemos de la vida, recuerda esto" dice Fijitaka dandole un beso a Sakura en la frente y el desaprece.  
  
"PAPA!!" grita Sakura tratando de alcanzarlo, pero la imagen de Fujitaka desaparece.  
  
"PAPA!!" dice Sakura despertando de un sueño  
  
'Recuerda ama lo que es verdadero, no por un amor idealista.. el verdadero amor es por siempre' y con estas frases la voz se desvanece  
  
"Sakura! estas bien?" dice Syaoran mirandola desde el sofa  
  
"Syaoran, estas aqui conmigo" dice Sakura  
  
"Es que me dijeron que estabas muy mal, que en estos dias que has estado en mi mansion no haces mas que quedarte sola en este cuarto mirando por la ventana" dice Syaoran  
  
"Necesito tiempo para recuperarme... ya que he dormido por tanto tiempo" dice Sakura mirando hacia los ojos de Li  
  
"Eres.. un espiritu verdad...? pero como puede un espiritu cansarse tan facilmente?" dice Syaoran con una cara dura  
  
"En realidad no soy un espiritu Syaoran" dice Sakura un poco triste  
  
"Entonces que hacias?" dice Syaoran  
  
"He estado durmiendo esperando que alguien me despertara y justamente fuiste tu... y luego.." dice Sakura sonrojandose  
  
"ehh...!" dice Syaoran sonrojandose  
  
"Amo Li" dice una voz  
  
"Rino, presentate" dice Syaoran  
  
"A la orden amo, yo soy Rino un guardian espiritual de Syaoran, el tiene poderes del lobo" dice Rino  
  
"Y tu has sido creado por la magia de Syaoran.." dice Sakura mirandolo  
  
"Ama..." dice Rino un poco sorprendido mirando a Sakura  
  
"Todo esta bien Rino" dice Sakura  
  
"Rino, que quieres decir con ama?" dice Syaoran  
  
"No, puedo revelar nada... las respuesta estan con usted amo" dice Rino inclinadose  
  
"Rino.." dice Syaoran un poco enfurecido  
  
"Ama.. su llegada me hace muy feliz" dice Rino  
  
"Gracias... Rino... pero.. no me tienes que decir ama.. no creo tener el derecho" dice Sakura  
  
"Rino... ya basta.. te estas comportando muy raro... entonces.. cuales son tus razones para estar aqui Rino?" dice Syaoran un poco impaciente  
  
"Amo, he venido a comunicarle... a darle la noticia, que su compromiso con Mei Ling queda abierto... usted tiene un año para encontrar el amor verdadero" dice Rino  
  
"Amor verdadero.. sere capaz de encontrarlo?" dice Syaoran burlonamente, el siente que es una ironia, que ahora decide que se casara con Mei Ling los ancianos del clan deciden darle una opcion abierte, de escoger una mujer en un año.  
  
"Solamente si deseas amar de verdad" responde Sakura levantandose de su cama, para abrir las puertas de su balcon  
  
"Sakura, deberias de quedarte en la cama si no te sientes bien" dice Syaoran  
  
"Me siento bien mi pequeno lobo" dice Sakura espandiendo su alas magicas preparandose para volar  
  
"SAKURA que haces?" dice Syaoran  
  
"Voy a casa... extrano a mis padres" dice Sakura intentando volar... pero al parecer su magia esta muy debil, a la hora de tratar de alzar el vuelo... ella se cae...  
  
'Estare debil porque Syaoran no me recuerda todavia' se dice a si misma Sakura en el suelo, 'arrggg.. que es este doloer que siento, siento que viene desde...' Sakura se pone los brazos aldrededor de su cuerpo  
  
"Arrrgg....!" grita Sakura  
  
"Sakura que te sucede" dice Syaoran recogiendola del suelo con sus brazos. 


End file.
